Marshfield Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) has been participating with the National Cancer Institute (NCI) since the inception of CCOP in 1983. The goal was to bring in state-of-the-art cancer therapy in community-based institutions. The Marshfield CCOP program is administered under the auspices of Marshfield Medical Research and Education Foundation (MMREF), a Division of Marshfield Clinic. Very large numbers of cancer patients are receiving primary, secondary, and tertiary care delivered by over 600 multi-specialty physicians within the Marshfield Clinic group practice system. It is the goal of the Marshfield CCOP to provide state-of-the-art cancer treatment to these patients through various NCI approved protocols by collaborating with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), Children's Oncology Group (COG), the University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC), CCOP research base, Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU) and Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) prostate cancer prevention. These protocol studies are aimed at improving quality of life and reducing cancer incidence and mortality of cancer patients. NCI directed programs, namely the audit process, institutional review board program, and investigational drug program, will be maintained. Office for Human Research Protections (OHRP) guidelines will be followed. One hundred ten to 120 credits in clinical trials and 125-150 cancer prevention and control credits will be the annual goal in the Marshfield CCOP. Marshfield CCOP personnel will continue to attend research-base organizational and educational meetings and participate in their committee and scientific activities as needed. Quarterly and annual accrual reports and institutional changes will be reported periodically to NCI. Protocol participation helps to improve the quality in surgical approaches, pathology interpretations and laboratory studies in the community setting. Cancer prevention and control research will involve various other subspecialties in medicine. Cancer prevention, early detection, symptom control, rehabilitation and quality of life measurement will improve longevity and functional status of cancer patients. Marshfield CCOP will continue to maintain a superior and productive CCOP program.